


The Other Option

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets Sookie know that she has other options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Option

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Other Option  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam Merlotte, Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam lets Sookie know that she has other options.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

“I think you should quit seeing that vampire.”

Sookie stared at him, her eyes round with shock and her body trembling with barely restrained anger. “Damn it, Sam. You can’t just come into my home uninvited and say things like that.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I..”

Sam quickly interrupted. “Yeah, I know. You belong to Bill. But I think you should know that you do have other options.”

_Oh, this she had to hear._ “Like what?”

Sam cupped her face in his hands and whispered against her lips, “Like me.”

Dumbfounded, Sookie could only stare as he walked out the door.


End file.
